The Legend of Rozalin
by OverlordMao
Summary: Adell and Hanako suddenly wakes up in the Land of Hyrule, with Rozalin and the others missing. How will they adapt to the new world?
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Rozalin**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Disgaea or Legend of Zelda.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Netherworld...<em>

_A lawless world filled with vicious monsters._

_The number of Netherworlds has expanded with the rise of demons powerful enough to rule such blah blah blabbity blah._

_You know what? Screw this. Let's just move on to whatever mischief our main characters is on._

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up..." A voice echoed in my head.<p>

"Adell wake up..." The voice echoed again.

"Hey...wake up!" Okay the voice is getting irritated.

"Wake up!"

Whap! I immediately woke up in my sleep, holding my face in pain. A look up to see my little sister Hanako holding a hammer bigger than her...wait a minute... how did Hanako get so tiny, and flying? And why is she glowing blue?

"About time you're finally awake Adell." Hanako said as she put the hammer away.

"Geez you don't have to whack me with a hammer...besides where did you get that?" I asked.

"Let's just say I borrowed it from the author." Hanako said.

_**-It's a rental, you better bring it back to me.-**_

"Yeah yeah." She nonchalantly said.

I look around and see that I'm not in my room, instead I'm in a small room with a small table in the center and the wall...strangely felt like tree bark. "What the hell, Hanako where am I? And why am I dressed like this?" I asked as I looked at my clothes, they're not my usual clothing, instead I'm wearing a small green short sleeved tunic of some sort, and a hat.

"Beats me. I woke up looking like this." Hanako replied. "By the way, some talking tree wants to see you."

"Talking tree?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it's call the Great Deku something or other. So get your butt to wherever the tree is!" Hanako said. "Oh and the tree said that I'm your partner for the rest of this fic."

"Fine..." I said as I walk outside. To my surprise, I'm not in Holt Village anymore or at least, I'm not in Veldime anymore. Instead, I'm in some kind of village-no, wait the village's name just popped up in front of me, it's called Kokiri Village apparently. Yep, I'm definately not in Veldime anymore. As I look around the village, someone called my name. I look down and see a green haired girl running towards my house.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" She said.

...Apparently she said my name wrong or mistaken me for someone else. I climbed down the ladder to talk to her, only to find out she's the same height as me due to the fact I suddenly got younger.

"Uh hi." I said.

"Wow! A fairy!" She exclaimed happily, she's just ignored me saying hi to her... "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link!" She said.

Yep, she got my name wrong.

She giggled. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"Uh, yeah thanks." I said.

"Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!" She happily said.

"Wait, Kokiri? I'm a human! Not an...elf." I said.

"I don't think she's even listening to you Adell." Hanako said.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, that's the name of that tree!" Hanako said.

"It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!" The girl said.

"I guess so...I think." I said.

"I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" She said.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll get some answer from that tree." I said.

"Alright let's go then! The Deku Tree is that way!" Hanako said as she pointed to the right.

I start walking to the right, looking around the village as I go. You know this village seems not so bad, the atmosphere seems fresh and there's no signs of threats anywhere. You know I have this weird feeling that's been bugging me... If me and Hanako are here, then where's Roz, Taro, and everybody else? Anyways as I continue walking to the right, I see a passageway with some kid blocking the entrance.

"Hey you! "Mr. No Fairy!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" The kid asked with his hand in front of my face.

"The tree summoned me and i need some answers regarding where the hell I am now move." I replied.

"Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" The kid said.

"Hey I'm too a real man and what the hell does having a fairy makes someone a real man? That's just plain stupid!" I shot back angrily at him.

"Hey speak for yourself Adell, I'm flying above you." Hanako said.

"What? You've got a fairy?" He asked as he put his hand on his hips and is in a somewhat retarded and gay stance. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you?" He asked.

"Well duh, I just told you already didn't you hear me?" I said.

"Whaaaaaaat!" He said in surprise. "Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?"

"Great I'm getting the feeling he'll be annoying than Axel..." I muttered.

"This isn't funny..." Mido said as he turned his head to the side and tapped his foot repeatedly. "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" He said. "How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

"Seriously? I have my own two fists and I can handle any demons easily!" I said. "Besides I don't see you having your equipments ready."

"What? You're right, I don't have my equipment ready, but..." Mido said.

"Wow, someone actually respond to you." Hanako said.

"If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!" Mido said.

"Geez what an ass...can't you at least beat him up and go through anyway?" Hanako asked.

"Look as much I would like to do that, it's not my style to beat up a defenseless kid!" I replied back.

"Well what now? The Deku Tree is waiting for us and that kid is blocking our way" Hanako said.

"Well I guess I'm finding a sword and shield then." I said. "Besides how hard can it be just to find those in this villlage?"

"I dunno, due to the fact this place hardly have any violences here, or at least outside anyway." She replied. "Well what are you waiting for, let's go find a sword and shield and get it over with!"

I nodded my head yes and start searching.

_And thus the beginning of Adell's journey to the new world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: BTW this is the only chapter that's in Adell's POV**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Chapter 2-**_

Adell and Hanako began their search for a sword and a shield. Adell tried talking to the Kokiris, but instead they gave him useless information. He then tried running around in the tall grass, there he picked up some green gemlike things.

"What the heck are these?" Adell asked.

"Well, according to the game's manual..." Hanako replied as she take out a manual. "These are rupees."

"You mean rubies?" Adell said.

"No, rupees. They're like money in this world." Hanako corrected. "Let's just save these for later."

Adell head to a house by the river by hopping over three platforms. When he leapt through the third one, he was rewarded a blue rupee out of nowhere.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" He said.

"Beats me, but let's focus!" Hanako replied.

Adell goes inside the house, he was interupted by giggling.

"Hi, Link! Look this way!" A voice said. "Look over here with L and talk to me with A."

"The hell?" Adell look up to see a girl sitting on an awning, with Hanako glowing blue and floating above her.

"Hey!" hanako shouted.

"What?" Adell said.

"Nothing, I'm supposed to shout this whenever I'm near someone." Hanako said.

"Whatever..." He said.

"Yes, yes! That's how you use a fairy!" The girl said. "It's so great that you finally have a fairy partner! I'll teach you how to talk to people using your fairy!"

"No thanks, really. I'm in a hurry." Adell said.

"When a fairy flies near a person or thing, press L to look in that direction." The girl explained, completely ignoring Adell. "If you use L Targeting, you can talk to people from a distance, like we're doing now."

"What does that even mean? What L button?" Adell said.

"When you have nothing that you can target, you can press L just to look forward. Try it!" She said.

"What L button? Do I look like I have a controller?" Adell said in annoyance.

"Just ignore her, Adell. Let's just go in!" Hanako said.

Adell and Hanako entered the house, when they entered, the name "Kokiri Shop" appeared infront of them. Adell then talk to the shopkeeper who's constantly jumping up and down due to his short stature.

"Welcome!" He greeted.

"Yeah, hi. Listen, do you sell swords and shields here?" Adell asked.

"We sell shields, not swords!" The shopkeeper replied.

"Great..." Adell said as he look around, when he look to his right, he sees a wooden shield with a strange marking in the front.

The description said that it's a Deku Shield, 40 rupees. Once equipped, you can defend with R. If set on fire, it will burn! Much to his dismay, his rupee count is 8.

"Damn...looks like I have to find more money!" Adell said.

"I dunno...it says that it will burn when it caught on fire and believe me, you're a firey person." Hanako said.

"I don't care, if I need a sword and shield to get to the tree, then I will!" Adell said.

They leave the store and roam around the village to find more rupees. Adell threw some rocks at a house where Mido lives and smoe rupees came out of them. He tried pulling some grasses. but no avail.

'What the heck? Why can't I lift the grass?" Adell said.

"I think it's this world." Hanako replied. "I think it messed up your stats!"

Due to the fact that they're not in the Nippon Ichiverse anymore, Adell cannot read his stats. Only to see a world map filled with thick fogs, an empty item screen, another blank screen, and his equipment screen. He let out a groan, but moves on to Mido's house. Inside, he stole open some chest, revealing rupees and hearts.

"I know this isn't my style to steal but, damn it I need to talk to the tree!" Adell said.

He leave the house and go up to a small hole, he crawled inside and out to another side of the village. As he walk out, he hear rumbling. When he turn around, he sees that a giant boulder heading this way!

"A boulder? I can take care of this!" Adell said as he punched his palm.

"Uh, Adell? I don't think that's a good idea..." Hanako said.

"Hey relax! I've taken down many demons so I can destroy this big rock in one blow!" Adell replied with pride.

Adell walked up to the rolling boulder and punched it, only to have himself get knocked back and sustained damage, taking away a quarter of his three hearts.

"What the hell? Let me try that again!" He said as he tried again, but failed. He tried again and again, only to have himself taking too much damage that he's on the last half of his heart, which a warning beep is heard.

"Hey, stop that! You're going to die!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Damn...I got no choice to run away from it!" Adell said as he run back to the hole. When he look at the boulder, the boulder strangely rolled to the right.

"The hell?"

"Don't just stand there, there's gotta be something on the right side!" Hanako said.

Adell then goes right, cautiously avoiding the boulder by moving to the right, there, he finds a treasure with a sign next to it. He read the sign, only to read something about the Know-it-all Brothers. Adell opened the chest which start glowing from the inside and he reached inside. After he picked something up, he raised up over his head as it floats above him and slowly spinning.

**You got the Kokiri Sword! On the Equipment Subscreen, select it and equip it with A. This is a hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for a while. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight!**

"Adell? What are you doing?" Hanako asked.

"I...I don't know. For some reason, I felt like doing it." Adell replied.

"Whatever, let's go get the shield!" Hanako said.

Adell quickly and cautiously leave the area and runs back to the shop, regaining all of his health by cutting the regrowing weed and hearts come out of it before.

"Welcome!" The short shopkeeper greeted again.

Adell quickly look to his right and choose the shield, with the shield to float towards him and the text saying Buy or don't buy. Adell chose buy and held the shield high over his head.

**You got a Deku Shield! Switch to the Equipment Subscreen and select the shield. Press A to equip it. Press R to crouch and defend. If you press R while L Targeting, you can move without defending.**

**Would you like to buy something else?**

"No thanks random text box, I'm good!" Adell said as he leave the store. As he leave the store, he equipped the sword and shield and walk up to Mido. Mido held his hand towards Adell in a stop motion.

"If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and shield!" He said. Eh, what's that?-! Oh, you have a Deku Shield..."

"And that's not all, I have a sword with me too!" Adell said.

"And what's THAT?-!" Mido shouted in surprise. "Is that the Kokiri Sword?-!"

"Yeah, it is. Now let me through!" Adell demanded.

"GOOD GRIEF!-!" Mido exclaimed as he repeatedly tapping his foot in frustration. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

"Well speak for yourself, you're not even going up to the tree yourself..." Adell muttered.

"I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" Mido exclaimed.

"Well fine by me, I'm not one of you guys anyways!" Adell said.

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?-! Grumble...grumble..." He said in frustration as he moved out of the way.

"Well, Adell already have a girlfriend, so your arguement is invalid!" Hanako said.

"Let's just go, Hanako..." Adell said.

They proceed to the Great Deku Tree, as they walk through the passage, monsterous plants suddenly sprouted up.

"Whoa! What are they!-?" Adell said in surprise.

"Those are Deku Babas, they're pretty dangerous." Hanako said.

"Heh, nothing that I can handle!" Adell said as he ready to punch one.

"Adell! Didn't you learn? Punching doesn't work in this game!" Hanako said.

"Crap, you're right! What else can I do?" He asked.

"Use the sword! Cut them to pieces!" Hanako said.

Adell nodded and drew his sword. "Normally, sword is not my style, but I guess this is an exception!" He said as he horizontally cuts one of the Deku Babas, killing it and it turns into a stick. Adell picks up the stick and raise it over his head.

**You got the-**

"Look we don't care! Let's just go!" Hanako interrupted.

Adell put the stick away and proceed. they finally meet up with a giant tree with a face, complete mustache and eyebrows covering it's eyes.

"Hey! Talking tree! I'm back!" Hanako shouted.

"That's the Deku Tree you've been talking about?" Adell said.

"Oh... Navi... Thou has returned..." The tree said in an old English accent.

"Wow, that tree got your name wrong." Adell said.

"Shut up, Adell..." Hanako said.

"Link... Welcome..." The Deku Tree said. "Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee..."

"Alright, I'm all ears." Adell said.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it..." The Deku Tree said.

"Actually, not really." Adell simply answered.

"Link... The time has come to test thy courage..." The Deku Tree said. "I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage."

"Alright, breaking curses is just my style!" Adell replied.

"Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" The Deku Tree asked.

"Yeah, I say bring it! I'll break the curse for ya!" Adell replied.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi..." The Deku Tree said as it opened it's mouth. "Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link... And Link... When Navi speaks, use ^ to listen well to her words of wisdom..."

"Alright then, let's go break curse!" Adell said as he run inside the tree.

"Just try not to die, okay?" Hanako said as she followed him.

_Adell's test of courage has just begun..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


End file.
